


We Need a lot of Johnlock

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Time for the Boys to get frisky for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Christmas has a virgin birth and a virgin Sherlock. John has some plans.
> 
> * Melody: "We need a little Christmas" from MAME

Haul out the ball gag, unwrap the corset and the leather high heel shoes,  
Strip off that jumper, tight shirt and pants and throw them anywhere that you choose,

 

For we need a lot of Johnlock right this very minute,  
Need a cup of eggnog with an eyeball in it,  
Yes we need a lot of Johnlock right this very minute,

All Baker Street is in a flurry 'cause they want hot sex in a hurry !

 

So, dust off the paddles, they'll turn an arse the brightest red you've ever seen,  
Festoon the harpoon, and make pretend that it's a bushy evergreen bough,

 

John he is a wily soldier, and he's feeling bolder,  
Sherlock's a detective who obeys directives,  
Soon they'll shag until the bed sheets burst in flame and smolder,  
Need a lot of Johnlock now.

 

Need a lot of hubbub, need a lot of Dom/sub, need the Boys caressing any parts they can rub,  
And all through the "coming" hours, John Sherlock deflowers,  
Christ-mas Johnlock's here and HOW !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope John and Sherlock get their Christmas Wish.
> 
> I don't have three Wise Men, I have three Wise Women.  
> ChrisCalledMeSweetie, crazycatt71, and DaisyFairy, here's to you just because. Afterall, Girls just wanna have fun !


End file.
